bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Paid in Blood Part 6
This is the conclusion to Paid in Blood. The next part of the story will pick up in Blood Harvest and the new novella, Blood Hunt, all part of the Bloodlines Anthology. Paid in Blood, Part 6 :Month 5, 2 ABY :Orbit above Antrixies, Maridis Sector, Inner Rim Territories The Star Destroyer Huntress slowly made it’s orbit over the world of Antrixies, capital of the territory once known as the Antrixian Commonwealth, now listed as just another sector capital. On board, the overall commander of the vessel, Imperial High Inquisitor Lady Danara, had just returned to her personal quarters from the bridge of the ship. In roughly an hour, the Huntress would be leaving orbit, enroute to the planet Relka in the neighboring Relkan Sector. This was a fact-finding mission, for the most part. Danara had cleverly disguised her request to visit Relka as an Imperial interest, rather than a personal one. Having just attended to the informal ceremony of the elevation of Graydon Strykia to High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Danara yearned to be as far away from Antrixies as possible. It wasn't so much that she wanted away from the world as it was that she wanted away from the man. Graydon Strykia. She knew him in ways that he didn't know. She knew both men in ways that few others did. Both meant that she knew that the one she had recently been around was no more than a cheap copy of the other man. This one, closest to her, was only a clone. He lacked the true Jinsai training and abilities in the Force that the real Graydon Strykia possessed. The past experiences of the real man had given him an edge totally unlike the clone. Graydon, the Jinsai Gai’din called Blade, was passionate and brave. He was a man possessed of a destiny that far out-shined his impostor. The clone was dull, an Imperial puppet with a dim personality, prone to emotional outbursts and an entitled attitude. If everything that had occurred was true, Danara knew that some day, the real Graydon would be part of her future, somehow. Her handmaiden, Tylee, had said as much. Tylee had a rare gift for insights through the Force. She could sense connections between people and how events affected those connections. Shatterpoints, as they were called by the Jedi Order. Her current life was a tangled web of Shatterpoints, connecting her to minions of Emperor Palpatine. But the strongest links in her Shatterpoints were to those encircling Graydon. Tylee said that her visions, combined with Danara’s own reoccurring dream, could only link her to a future involving the real High Lord of the Commonwealth, the real Graydon Strykia. The mysterious man known only as Verys had told her of an old tradition on the planet Relka. There was apparently an old woman that lived on the world that shared the same ability with Tylee. It was said that many of the young Antrixians on Relka had often journeyed into the wilderness to find this woman. She apparently was able to give some clues as to the potential destinies of the individuals that came to see her. Danara had decided to take her newborn son, Davin, to see this old woman. Verys said that the old crone was still alive. Danara had to know what the future held for her son. With her son being the only one of her children in her possession, she had to make sure that the boy would grow up to be safe. While it was still a secret to many others, Danara could sense his potential in the Force. It was part of their mother/son bond, one that was still strong, but would fade over time. She didn't want her son to become another minion for the Empire. She wanted him to grow up and have a life. A life he could be proud of. Pacing about her private quarters, Danara was awash in raw emotions. Her fear and anxiety were the foremost, telling of the trepidation she felt for her son. With a family lineage strong in the Force, it was natural for him to be able to use the mystical energy source. It was also natural, in this day and age, for the minions of the Empire to hunt for Force adepts and turn them for the use of the Emperor. If discovered, her son would be just another pawn to be used to further the man’s crazy thirst for control and domination. If Danara had any say, Davin would grow up to be his own person, free and able to choose his own destiny. Danara stopped in front of the large viewing window, gazing out into space. Soon she would have the answers she sought after. Soon, she would set foot onto the path that would either guide her to fulfilling the supposed destiny she was to have or send her to her destruction. Soon. ---- :Month 5, 2 ABY :Kaldra, Antrixies, Maridis Sector in the Inner Rim territories A small gathering of individuals from both the figurehead government of the Antrixian Landsraad and the Imperial Occupation force sat around the large briefing room table in the central governmental building known as the House of Lords. Seated at the head of the table, Grand Moff Ettegar Strax presided over the less than formal meeting. To his right sat Admiral Terrel Harkness, the primary Imperial commander in the occupation for over twenty years. His enforcer and his daughter, Syanne Harkness, a High Inquisitor within the Imperial Inquisitorous, stood behind him. Next to the Harkness’ sat the captains of three of the Star Destroyers that had been deployed within the Maridis Sector. There was also representatives from Imperial Intelligence and Strax’ own aide. Across from the Imperial delegation sat the representatives from the Landsraad and the Antrixian Commonwealth. On Strax’ left sat Duke Leeto Atraydes, current Lord Regent of the Commonwealth. To his left sat Petyr Balette, Speaker and Chair of the Landsraad. Duchess Mora Kerenmosa and Lord Toren Lannister were present with their aides also in attendance. “This is a private meeting, as I don’t want to draw alarm within the general assembly of your Landsraad, Duke Atraydes.” Moff Strax began. “I have some very growing concerns about the absences within the assembly.” “I assure you, Govern Strax, that I have my aides checking in to the absences of Baron Harkonna, along with his delegation.” Leeto responded. “I’m sure you do.” Strax tried to give a polite smile, but it came off as more of a grimace than it did a pleasant expression. “What of the others?” “Lady Lexander is said to have taken ill as of late.” Leeto answered. “Count Fenring is away on corporate business for the possibility of new contracts for his world’s bacta production. He felt that the negotiations needed his personal touch.” “Yes, you’you've told me that before.” Strax frowned, looking at the table top before he looked back up, locking eyes with the Lord Regent. “I find it very convenient that since the death of the resistance leader, Draygan Strykia, three of the prominent Houses with the Commonwealth sectors have become less involved with the operational concerns of the Landsraad.” “I assure you, Moff Strax, that this is what I was told by the Count and the Lady. As to the Baron, I cannot say yet.” Leeto calmly responded. “I’ll make it no secret that I know Harkonna is very displeased that the New Order is backing House Strykia. Since Allyson and Graydon Strykia returned to the Commonwealth and have been working with myself and the rest of the Imperial protectorate force, the Baron has voiced his discord.” “It has never been a secret that House Strykia and House Harkonna have been intense rivals.” Leeto again responded. Even though Leeto knew the truth about the Strykia twins on Antrixies being clones, he didn't let on to the Imperials that he knew. “Yes, but now I fear that the resistance side of the Commonwealth may be like the mythical Hydra. When you cut one head off, two more sprout in it’s place.” Strax said as he stood and paced at the head of the conference table. “Do you see my need for concern?” “You’re afraid that Baron Harkonna and the other missing Landsraad members are fostering rebellious activity?” “I’m not afraid, Leeto. I’m CONCERNED!” Strax slapped his hands down on the table and leaned across, getting to within inches of Leeto’s face. “There are reports of these impostor Antrixians in the Mid Rim attacking Imperial interests. There are also reports that say two of those Antrixians claim to be Graydon Strykia and Dontaine Strykia. We know that one is impostor, while the other very well could be Dontaine, finally coming out of hiding. Are the absent Houses going to support this lunatic?” “I’ve heard nothing about anyone from the Commonwealth supporting the treasonous man.” Leeto answered, referring to Dontaine. “He was stripped of everything that tied him to the Commonwealth by a unanimous vote. No House would dare support him.” As a Jinsai, even if he had renounced his pledge to the Order, Leeto was still bound by the oaths he had taken as a young man. Those oaths prevented him from speaking any word that was untrue, unless he consciously chose to break his oaths. Leeto knew he had to tread lightly, especially since all that he said was true so far. He had been told by Jarem Fenring that the Count was going to broker new contracts in the Outer Rim. Lady Lexander had also said that she had taken ill and would not be attending the new sessions of the Landsraad for a time. But Leeto knew that both of them were leaving to support the real Allyson and Graydon in their quests to begin taking back the Commonwealth from the Imperials. Leeto had to word his answers carefully. Leeto also knew of the rumors that House Harkonna had supported Dontaine during the closing days of the Clone Wars. But Baron Harkonna had double-crossed Dontaine and sided with the Landsraad when the Imperial Occupation began. Leeto knew that Dontaine would more than likely kill the Baron for his duplicity. So Leeto doubted that Harkonna’s absence was related to Dontaine. It was, however, probably related to the unofficial installment of the clone of Graydon as High Lord. Where Vladmir Harkonna could be right now was a mystery. “Hear me when I say this, Lord Regent.” Strax said with anger lacing his words. “I will ensure that the security of the Maridis Sector and the Relkan Sector is maintained. There will be no further rebellion here.” “We only want peace and security, Moff Strax.” “Good. Today, I have asked Admiral Harkness and Inquisitor Harkness to begin combing the Commonwealth for any individuals who might support, how shall I say, dangerous ideas.” “You mean to start persecuting the citizens of the Commonwealth?” Leeto was surprised. “No. I mean to start gathering up the dissidents that are likely to threaten our peace. They will be confined to facilities until they are proven innocent or the threat is over.” “You should tread lightly, Governor.” Leeto said, leaning back in his chair. “You may be bringing an open flame close to the dry forest.” “Is that a threat, Duke?” “No.” Leeto answered. “It’s a history lesson.” Category:Events